1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bending tools, and, in particular, to bending tools for semi-rigid coaxial cable. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved tools of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, semi-rigid coaxial cables were bent around any cylindrical object of the approximate size needed. Disadvantageously, this tended to produce flattened areas on the coaxial cables, causing transmission line discontinuities.
Hinsey, U.S. Pat. No. 506,234, discloses a tool with telescoping shafts of different diameters secured to a table.
Benson, U.S. Pat. No. 706,010, discloses pipe bending apparatus including a base having a series of holes of gradually increasing diameter for engaging pipe ends, a block with quadrantal peripheral grooves of increasing diameter, and a hinged lever having notches adapted to register with the grooves.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 885,139, discloses a pipe bender in which the pipe is placed between a grooved semi-cylinder and a grooved pillar. The semi-cylinder has two sets of grooves for pipes of various gages. The pillar is reversible, with two sets of grooves corresponding to those in the semi-cylinder.
Hinson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,519, discloses a ring mandrel consisting essentially of a conical shaped member having a series of concentrics dividing the entire surface into a series of cylindrical sections, each adapted to form and shape a ring of certain diameter.
Pardue, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,910, discloses a pipe bending machine including a cone-shaped bending die, and means for forcing a pipe to be bent into a die bed or insert therein. The bending die is provided with three groups of circumferentially spaced die beds or grooves, each bed extending circumferentially about the conical die through an arc of ninety degrees. Thus, at any given radius of turn, the die bed of each group has a different diameter bed from the other two beds. Insert shoes are releasably secured in the beds.